An Edwin in Middle Earth
by Rosmund Chadwick
Summary: EDWINS ARE MY CREATION PLEASE DO NOT STEAL THEM! I know it's been done before, but I'm doing it again. A girl falls into Middle Earth only to find out that she is an 'Edwin' a magical flame maiden.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've had lying around and have been working on for three (3) years. I hesitated to put it up because of 'Edwins', and the fact that I did not want them stolen. However, it's not like I can truly publish this 'book' since I am using Tolkiens characters. **

**However, please Please PLEASE do NOT use my creations of 'EDWINS' for your own writing. I'm rather proud of that creation and I'd rather keep it for my own. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Also, to people who have read my fics before, I think I've mentioned that I tend to write stories in what I call my 'fragments'. I write about the middle of the fic then later I go back and start on the beginning. You might be able to catch that in this fic. LOL.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I REALLY need constructive criticism on this. I may end up re-writing the whole thing.**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The eighteen year old shifted the heavy pack on her back as she made her way up the dirt-path. `_More like a mud-path_.` she thought to herself as her shape-up sketchers squelched in the wet goo.

Her long red-brown hair was wet and tangled, and the rest of her was grimy as well. "Why on earth—excuse me,-Middle Earth, am I lugging all of this around!?" she demanded to the empty air. She then sighed and answered her own question. "Because I want to get in their good graces, that's why."

'They' meaning the dwarves. Thorin and Company to more precise. Though it was probably Gandalf she should be really concerned about.

"First things first, Cassie my girl. One step at a time."

A particular hobbit was out on his front porch. "And there's dear Bilbo."

She moved up the walkway to the hobbits front porch. "Good morning, Sir Hobbit." She smiled warmly and gave a little curtsey. The hobbit looked startled indeed, no doubt also confused by her attire. Somehow she couldn't see hobbit women running around in pants.

"Why, good morning!"

"Please excuse me for the intrusion, but are you Master Bilbo Baggins?"

"I am…..Have we met?"

"We have now. My name is Cassie. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you're feeling well."

"I am, thank you."

`_Poor guy_.` she thought, still smiling slightly. `_I'm treading on shaky ground here. Better be careful.`_

She stayed a careful distance from him, trying to offer some measure of security. The hobbit would be going through much more later. "I have brought you some things you will need for today."

Bilbo blinked at her uncomprehendly. "Why, whatever will happen today?" he was thoroughly befuddled now.

She rubbed the back of her head and scrunched her nose, trying to figure out how to sort things. She answered the question with a question of her own. "Did you know that there will be dwarves in the Shire?"

"Dwarves! Bless me! Why whatever are they doing here in the Shire!?"

"Coming to see you, of course. May I come in please?"

Bilbo sputtered. "Um…er….eh…"

_'Best go on in_.' she thought and gently ushered Bilbo into his own home.

Mentally, she began to run over what meals the dwarves would order which was exactly what she had in her pack along with a few personal items for herself. `_Let's see; red-wine for Thorin and Gandalf_`-that she had left up to the hobbits parlor—`_Raspberry jam and apple tart for Bifur, mince pies and cheese for, oh sheesh_!`

Bilbo had been keeping up on a constant stream of; "What are you doing!?" "I really must insist you leave!" and so on. She gently pushed Bilbo into one of his comfy chairs and set about to make Bilbo some chamomile tea which she had brought.

"Here ya go." She said, then proceeded to set the table for the dwarves and Gandalf.

"Goodness!" the little hobbit jumped up, nearly spilling his tea. "I'd forgotten! I am to have tea with Gandalf today!"

"It's all settled." She smiled warmly at the hobbit who, despite himself, was becoming strangely fond of the girl.

Just then the bell rang.

"That must be Gandalf!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Dwalin, more likely." Cassie commented off-hand, shooing Bilbo towards the door. "Go on and answer."

She heard Bilbo greet the dwarf then the two of them started down the hall. "Let's see, Dwalin, Dwalin. Oh, just cakes, ale and coffee." She was just getting the ale from Bilbos pantry when a sudden sharp pain exploded in her chest and she gasped, doubling over, but just as quickly, the pain was gone.

`_What the beep was that!?`_ she wondered to herself.

Just then, the dwarf and the hobbit came into the kitchen. She gave Dwalin a nod of the head and a warm smile. "Cassie, at your service."

The dwarf looked quite surprised for a moment, then swept down into a curiously supple bow. "Dwalin at yours, milady. I dare say, when I saw the sign 'Burgular-for-Hire' I never suspected a woman."

She raised an eyebrow at the dwaf who suddenly looked abashed.

"Burgular for hire!?" Bilbo exclaimed, looking quite shocked.

"Don't mind it, just go answer the door." She shushed Bilbo.

Right then the doorbell rang.

"And that would be Balin." She said as she handed Dwalin a mug of ale.

It wasn't long till all thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, and one wizard were seated around the table.

Cassie whisked around, giving Thorin and Gandalf red-wine (_nearly spilling it in the process, only to be steadied by Thorin_) raspberry jam and apple tart to Bifur, mince pies and cheese to Bofur, porkpie and salad to Bombur and more cakes, ale, and coffee to everyone.

"I think you'd better go and bring out the cold chicken and pickles." Cassie told Bilbo as she finally sat to dine on her own meal which she had brought herself, along with a few things from Bilbos pantry. She had quite a meal for herself; biscuits-five of them-with butter, some of Bilbos pickles, and a lot of white rice.

Finally, after everyone had finished, Thorin raised his glass for a toast. "Gandalf, beautiful lady—" Cassies eyes widened and she felt as if she was flushing. "—fellow dwarves and Mr. Baggins! We are now together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator and most excellent and audacious hobbit-may the hair on his toes never fall out! All praise to his wine and ale. We are met to discuss our plans, our ways, our means, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our journey, a journey in which some of us, or perhaps all of us, may never return—"

Just then, a shriek came up from Bilbos throat and he was rolling about on the floor yelling "Struck by lightning!" over and over.

Seriously worried after the initial shock, Cassie swept down upon him and gathered the shivering hobbit up into her arms. Her touch seemed to be an instant relaxtant for the hobbit who almost instantly stopped shaking. She murmured softly to him, running her fingers through his hair, like calming a child.

She bent and kissed his forehead chastely. This final touch seemed to clear his wits and bring him back.

"Good gracious!"

"Queer little fellow," Gandalf said, looking at Bilbo and then eyeing Cassie approvingly. "Gets funny, queer fits. But as fierce as a dragon in a pinch."

Cassie snorted softly, even though she already knew what Bilbo would accomplish. `Dragon in a pinch, indeed.` "I'll take him to lye down." She volunteered, starting to gather Bilbo into her arms, and bracing herself to lift him when both Dwalin and Balin stood.

"Don't trouble yourself, lass." Dwalin said, moving from his seat with Balin to where she kneeled with Bilbo. "We've got him."

She was watching the two sturdy dwarves pick up the unconscious hobbit and move him carefully towards his sitting room when she noticed Thorins sharp, grey eyes on hers.

"I must say, I was very surprised to find a human lass in the dwelling of a hobbit." Thorin commented and she winced before she could help herself. "Are you from Bree?"

She couldn't help but squirm a little in her seat. "Um, no."

When she wasn't anymore forthcoming, Thorin prodded. "Well, where are you from, then?"

"Lancaster." Was that really her voice? My, it had certainly gotten quiet.

"I know of many lands, and have traveled very far, but I have never heard of a place called "Lank-a-stir".

"I'm not surprised." She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else. It was only then that she noticed that the entire room was still eerily quiet; all of the dwarves were riveted on her conversation-cough-interrogation-cough—with Thorin. `_Aren't these guys supposed to be super noisy?`_ she wondered, wanting to gnash her teeth together.

Just then, Kili interrupted. "Where are your kin?"

She blinked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your family." Gandalf explained calmly, puffing at his pipe. Balin and Dwalin came back from the sitting room where they had, undoubtedly, laid Bilbo.

She shrugged. "Back in Lancaster."

"You came here alone?" Kili pressed.

She nodded. "Yes."

Thorin growled low in his throat, reminding her of a great jungle cat. "You traveled her alone with no protection!? Are you daft, milady!?"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Weren't dwarves supposed to be super-obsessed with manners!? If so, this was no type of manners she was familiar with.

"There are dangers on the road that, I believe I am correct in assuming, that you know nothing about! And not even a dagger on you!"

She said it before she could censor herself. "Well, a dagger and me would not be a good idea." If she could have kicked herself, she would have.

Thorins eyebrows narrowed dangerously. "And why would that be, milady?"

Of course, it would probably be detrimental to her cause to tell them about how she had managed to stab herself in the leg with her Dad's pen-knife and had to walk home holding her leg together. Or about how she had almost managed to slice her thumb off cutting carrots. Or the time where she had tripped and the woods and sliced her hand open with the dagger she was using to cut away some thorns (_that wound had required several stitches and she still had no feeling in her right pointer finger_).

Gandalf, however, seemed to guess what was on her mind, and he smirked a little around his pipe. "Clumsy, are you?"

There were a couple of snorts around the room, some hastily turned into coughs.

Thorin, however, looked even more frustrated. "Even more reason for you not to be out on your own. And you still have not answered my previous question; where in Middle Earth is this "Lancaster"?"

"You'll think I'm insane." She said bluntly, her mood fast turning from annoyed to apprehensive in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, I already do."

And now she was annoyed again.

She snarled a little and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. My name is Cassie Marie Andrews. I'm nineteen years old born December 1st. My favorite color is red, I'm allergic to milk and I'm from Lancaster Pennsylvania, which isn't in Middle Earth at all. I'm from another world….." she bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, it's possible that I'm not from a different world so much as a different time."

Total silence.

She looked around to take in the current mood of the room. Was it just her, or did most of the dwarves look like they were pitying her?

The pause was long and uncomfortable, till Thorin let out a deep throaty sigh. "Very well."

One of the other dwarves, Balin, smiled at her gently. "Why don't you go lye down, lass? I'm sure Mr. Baggins has someplace where you can rest."

She groaned and let her chin drop to her chest. "Great. You do think I'm insane."

Fili and Kili exchanged glances, then stood up together at the same time. "You're just tired, milady." The dark-haired Kili said gently, a slightly mischievous smile on his face. "Some sleep and you'll be as right as rain."

"Let's find a room with a bed, shall we?" Fili added. The two dwarves flanked her on either side.

The instant his two nephews and the strange woman left the room, Thorin turned his stony gaze to the grey wizard. "You bring us to a hobbit and a badly confused woman."

"Will he do, do you think?" Gloin asked. "It is all very well for Gandalf to talk about this hobbit being fierce, but one shriek like that in a moment of excitement would be enough to wake the dragon and all his relatives and kill the lot of us. I think it sounded more like fright then excitement! Infact, if it had not been for the sign on the door, I should have been sure we had come to the wrong house. As soon as I clapped eyes on the little fellow bobbing and puffing on the mat, I had my doubts. He looks more like a grocer than a burgler! And who is this young woman he has with him!? He seems a poor caretaker for her."

"And you, perhaps, would do better?" Gandalf asked shrewdly.

"The lass is so tired, she doesn't know what she's saying!" Oin commented.

"Who is she, Gandalf?" Thorin asked stonily.

Gandalf frowned. "I do not know. She does not speak as one who is addled in the mind, nor do I sense any lies from her."

"I didn't think there were any men in the Shire." Ori put in curiously.

"It is true that I have never heard of one being here." Gandalf conceded. "Hobbits do not take kindly to the "big folk" as they call them."

"Well, she didn't just appear here, no matter what she thinks." Dori commented, sipping thoughtfully at his cup of tea.

But Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin exchanged secretive looks.

"Thorin….." the bald and scarred Dwalin began. "It could be possible…."

"But there hasn't been one for centuries." Balin cut in.

Gandalf raised one bushy eyebrow.

"We'll talk of that later." Thorin cut in. Now what of our burgler?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here, this room looks cozy enough." Kili said as he and his brother, Fili, ushered the young woman into one of the rooms.

"Into bed, now." Fili said, obviously trying too hard to put authority into his voice.

She did roll her eyes now. "It's not like I'm just going to be able to go to sleep like that." She snapped her fingers together in example, but Kili was already turning down the bed. "Um, are you even sure I can fit in that? It's hobbit-sized."

This made the two brothers pause as they both inspected the comfy hobbit bed, looked at her, then looked back at the bed. The disappointed looks on their faces had her giggling and she clapped a hand over her mouth, smiling widely.

The brothers looked up at her, beaming as well.

"Well, then, we'll just have to improvise." Fili said, beginning to remove the blankets and pillows from the bed.

She stopped giggling, now looking a little worried. "What are you doing? You're not going to ruin Bilbos furniture, are you?"

"Of course not," said Kili, actually looking a little insulted. "We're dwarves. We're _IMPROVING_ it."

"Crafting is what we _do_." Emphasized Fili. They were now both down on their knees, studying the structure and make of the bed. "Well, that and mining."

"And drinking." Kili put in.

"Singing-''

"dancing-"

"smithing-"

"traveling-"

"All-in-all, dwarves are great at almost everything." Kili summarized; he was examining the bottom legs of the bed, which seemed to be wedged in with notches. "See this, Fili? Simple wedgework. If we take this out and had some wood we could lengthen it."

"Those chairs in the kitchen are made of the same wood." Fili said thoughtfully. "We could use those."

Her jaw dropped (it seemed to be doing that a lot lately.) "Wait-a-minute, you're going to take apart Bilbos chairs!? You can't do that! We'll be here just one night! That's RIDICULOUS!"

"You need a place to sleep, mylady." Fili said in a logical tone (as if there was anything logical about majorly altering a bed for one night.

"I'll just put some blankets and pillows on the floor." She said, and pointed to the blankets. "Look, they're already on the floor."

Fili and Kili just looked at her for a moment, then Kili was out the bedroom door saying; "I'll go get the chairs."

The moment he opened the door, she managed to hear Bilbo speaking. "…..don't pretend to understand what you're talking about, or your reference to burglers, but I think I am right in believing that you think I am no good….." then the door was closed again and Bilbo became inaudible.

"I should be out there." She said out loud absently, speaking to herself.

"And why do you think that, milady?" Fili asked, frowning at her as he somehow managed to remove the lower half of the bed.

"Because that's what I'm here for." She answered, reaching out her hand to rest it on the wood of the door, feeling it's grain, its sturdiness.

She opened the door a crack again to hear what was happening. True, she had already read the book, but reading the book and _LIVING_ the book were two entirely different things.

"…..no signs on my door—it was painted a week ago—and I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house—''

_Click_.

Fili had come up behind her and gently reached past her and shut the door (his head came up to her chest). "What do you mean that's what you're here for? You want to go with us?"

"I _AM_ going with you."

Fili looked her up and down appraisingly then shook his head. "It's not like you can just come with us, Uncle would never stand for it."

Then the door bumped against Filis hands.

"Oi!" came Kilis voice. "Let me in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**AN: EDWINS ARE MINE!**

The business of the dragon had been discussed, Bilbos role in burgling hashed over, Thorins key and map produced, and Fili had snuck in, taken two extra chairs and snuck back out with only Gandalf and Thorin noticing, when talk turned again to Bilbos "guest".

"She claims to be from another world." Oin said. "The question, I believe, is how she got to our burglers house, and when."

"Well," Bilbo said, fiddling with his pocket watch. "She turned up this morning, introduced herself, and promptly just came right in uninvited."

"I would like to know how she knew what each of you would want to eat before you asked for it." Gandalf pointed out drily.

The dwarves eyes widened as they realized and digested this piece of information.

"Come to think of it…" Bilbo said slowly, his eyes glazing over in thought. "…..she knew who each of you were the instant you rang my doorbell, before I even answered it."

More silence.

"Is she a sorceress?"

"What if she casts a spell on us!?"

"She is no sorceress" Gandalf cut in firmly. "Magic has a certain _**feel**_ to it that another magic can recognize. She has no magic, not of the elf kind or the dwarf kind."

"A seer, then." Bofur offered.

"What matters is what to do with her." Thorin said, his steely eyes glittering.

Gandalf looked a little alarmed. "_**DO**_ with her? What do you mean _**do**_ with her?"

"Well, she'll stay with me I-I suppose."

All the dwarves (_ and especially Gandalf_) looked at the hobbit in surprise.

"Well, this is the Shire." Bilbo stammered out, trying to find the words that would sound as though he hadn't just come up with the thought right at that moment. "No adventures come here. She'd be as safe and snug as a bug in a rug."

"But safe places don't necessarily _**stay**_ safe." Thorin said sagely. "And you hobbit folk hardly seem the warrior type. Besides, aren't you forgetting that you're coming with us?"

Bilbo had only just begun spluttering again when Gandalf held up a hand, silencing all talk. "That is enough of that." Gandalf announced firmly. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we all need our rest.

Now, I'm sure Bilbo can see you all settled into a room. We'll be up bright and early to leave in the morning."

There was some muted grumbling, but not much as the dwarves rose from the table. Bilbo was almost immediately rushing about, giving directions on who could sleep where and who would have to bunk with who. Only Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin stayed where they were, waiting until everyone else had cleared out.

"Well, now," said Gandalf as soon as they were the last four in the room. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing." Said Thorin quickly; too quickly. "Just beardlings fairy-tales."

"There's truth to some tales, as you well know." Balin chastised, but gently. Balin was the only one who could get away with telling Thorin off, but even then he had to be careful. The older dwarf then looked to Gandalf. "There are stories…tales told of some young women who, by chance or fate, fall through a hole in time, only to find that they were or are edwins."

"Edwins?" Gandalf asked, closing his eyes in thought. "The term sounds familiar."

"Flame maidens." Dwalin said gruffly. "And if she is one, she'll need protectors…..and care."

"Her coming here will have triggered the change." Balin said, his brow furrowing. "Depending on how long ago she appeared here, she will need to choose some caretakers, and soon."

"We still do not know if she even is an edwin!" Thorin growled fiercely, leaping up from his chair as if his frustration was too great to hold in.

"That is easy enough to discover." Said Balin. "If she is an edwin, she will have a mark on her body, like a drawing of a flame. She may not even know she has it if she is newly come here."

"And if she is an edwin, as you say," Gandalf said lowly. "What then?"

"Well then, who better to care for her then the race of dwarves?" Balin asked with a gleam in his eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

She couldn't believe her eyes.

Somehow (_with many confusing moves and actions she didn't understand_) Kili and Fili had managed to turn the hobbits little bed into a bed fit for a human woman! Her jaw must have been somewhere in the vicinity of her knees.

Fili and Kili were beaming infront of her.

"There!" Kili said with obvious pride, making a low bow. "A soft bed for the lady!"

She opened and closed her mouth several times before she was able to speak; "I…I…..I can't believe you guys managed to do that!"

"Well of course we can, we're dwarves!" Kili exclaimed, playfully affronted.

"Into bed now, mylady." Fili ordered. "You need to sleep. We'll be waking you early in the morning."

"Not yet." Thorins deep, gruff voice startled all three of them and they turned to see the Lost King of the Mountain standing in the doorway of the guest room, Balin and Dwalin flanking him a little from behind and Gandalf behind them. "Fili, Kili, to bed."

The two dwarf princes looked as though they were about to argue, but one glare from heir Uncles stone eyes stopped them and they both hastily left the room, allowing Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin to enter it.

Cassie's eyebrows went way WAY up. "Yes?"

"Sit down, lass." Balin said gently, motioning to the newly "improved" bed.

She eyed it, wondering if it was proper to do so, wasn't Middle Earth a bit more stringent on manners? But then again, he HAD told her to…..

Dwalin grunted and Thorin scowled a little. "Don't stand on manners, woman, onto the bed!" he ordered.

She eeped and automatically plopped down on the bed, eyes huge.

The three dwarves entered the room, Gandalf remaining in the doorway. Balin moved the remaining chair across from her to sit down while Thorin and Dwalin loomed behind him. It seemed that Balin had been chosen to be the spokesman (excuse me, spokes_dwarf_) of the group.

"Now, lass, I don't want you to fret any, but we need to ask you some questions."

She blinked. "Oookay." At their confused looks, she clarified; "That means, allright."

"How do you feel?" Balin asked.

Blink. Blink. "Um, fine?"

"Has anything been hurting lately?"

Now she rolled her eyes; "I keep telling you guys, I'm not insane-''

"That's not what we're asking." Thorin cut in, his voice gruff. "Just answer the question."

Was it just her, or did the dwarven king look a little…..worried?

One hand went up to her chest. "My chest hurt for a bit earlier, but it went away. Must have been a gas bubble or something. Why?" She began to become a little afraid when all three dwarves exchanged meaningful looks.

"Lass," Balin began again. "I need to ask you some questions. Personal ones, please don't take offense."

Double blink. "Okay."

This time, knowing the meaning of the strange word, Balin pressed on. "Have you noticed any strange marks that have appeared on your body?"

She shook her head. "No."

Dwalin shifted a little on his feet before he spoke; "Have you even checked before you appeared here?"

"Uh, no."

The dwarves exchanged looks again.

"We're going to leave you for a moment, lass. While we're gone, I want you to…well….undress and take a look at yourself. See if you find anything…..new. Don't worry, we'll be right outside the door."

"Oookay."

The three dwarves stepped out and shut the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Thorin growled when, after stepping out with the others and closing the door to the guest room, he noticed that Fili and Kili were still peeking around the corner. They had tried to duck away, but not fast enough.

Immediately, Thorin had caught the two up by the scruffs of their necks, growling menacingly. "Didn't I tell you two to go to bed!?"

"What's this about marks?" Kili asked.

"Is she hurt?" Fili pressed.

Thorin literally tossed his nephews towards the parlor. "Never you mind. Now both of you, to bed!" and the scowl on his face was so fierce that the two younger dwarves hastened to do as he said. He then turned back to his two companions and a tense silence reigned, broken only by breathing and the sound of clothing being removed on the other side of the door.

Then it was broken by something much louder.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Definitely an Edwin**

**AN; I have to tell you, I'm a little worried about the reception this fic will get. So far no reviews. **

**Oh, and, incase I forgot to mention; EDWINS ARE MINE!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Immediately, Dwalin and Thorin pretty much broke the door down to get into the room, only for all of them to flush red. There was Cassie with no tunic on, only a strange garment over her chest (_her bra_), her leggings removed as well as her skirt, showing smooth legs. With one hand she had her underware tugged down a little to show a very clear flame tattoo on her abdomen.

Balin collected himself first, seeing as Thorin and Dwalin were turning beet red and Cassie hadn't even seemed to notice them. He moved quickly towards the bed, took a sheet up, and gently wrapped it around her.

She only just managed to grasp it around herself, looking at him with wide, scared eyes. "How the beep did I get a tattoo there!?"

Balin gently put his arms around her low back and Dwalin came forward to help him urge her down back onto the bed. "Easy, lass. All is well."

"This pain you mentioned," Thorin cut in, his voice scarily soft, looking as though he had just been broad-sided with a two-by-four. "How bad was it?"

Her mouth opened and closed, doing a marvelous impression of a fish. "It….I….Uh…"

"Mylady!" Thorin urged and when she was paying attention again, she saw that he was kneeling infront of her, his face just a few feet from hers, his eyes both hard and soft at the same time. "You will be fine, I swear it. Focus now. How bad was the pain."

"Bad." She answered automatically. "But it went away really fast."

"She must chose a caretaker." Balin said to Thorin, a look of extreme worry on his face. "The sooner the better. The pain will only worsen in strength and duration if she has no-one to soothe it."

Thorins shocked look was quickly being overcome by one of determination and pride….and a fierce longing. To her extreme surprise, he took both of her hands into his, looking straight up at her. "Milady, I know that this is surprising to you, but I promise you, you will come to no harm. We dwarves are strong and sturdy, as tough as the mountains we were made from, able to resist evil better than most and unafraid of toil and hardship. You have around you now, three of the greatest warriors of my kind, you could not choose better keepers."

She just stared at him. "Wait, what? Keepers?"

But even if she could not make up her mind, her body could. A sudden zap of brown and white light erupted from where her and Thorins hands were joined, and a flame tattoo, similar to the one on her abdomen, appeared right in-between Thorins collarbones. A similar flash of light seemed to shoot out from her shoulder towards Dwalin, and the tough, tattooed dwarf suddenly had a new tattoo right inbetween his collarbones as well. The same flame.

"WHAT THE…..!?" she exclaimed, goggling at Thorins chest. "Now YOU HAVE THE SAME TATTOO! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" She looked like she might cry, when the pain came again, sudden, fast, and hard right in her chest. She gasped and doubled over, clutching at her chest.

Immediately, three pairs of hands were helping her to lay down on the bed.

Thorin looked at Dwalin and then to Balin. "What do we do!?"

"Trust your instincts, lad." Balin said, looking very sad indeed. But Thorin was too panicked to notice. Gently, but firmly, he pulled Cassies hands away from her chest then placed one palm flat under her left breast, right over her heart.

He felt something, a warmth, flowing from his hand to her chest and immediately her breathing eased, the pain ceasing.

"She'll need your touch now," Balin said, backing away from the bed. "Both of you. Whenever the pain comes. _Do you hear me, lassie?!_" and his voice rose so that all three looked at him. "If something starts to hurt, you find one of them right away or the pain will grow worse and worse until it cripples you!"

"She will not leave my side." Thorin said firmly.

"Nonsense, you can't be beside her every second." Balin said, going towards Gandalf. "That is why she needs more than one caretaker. Mark my words, Lady Cassie." Then Balin left the room, seemingly more bent with age, leaving the two stunned dwarves to coddle the edwin.

Gandalf put a hand on the older dwarfs shoulder as he started to pass. "Balin…"

"Don't, Gandalf…..I'll be alright."

Gandalf, however, didn't let go. "Balin, listen to me. You and the others leave tomorrow morning as planned. I had thought to go with you, but recent developments…..leave me with questions. Questions that need answering. Make sure everyone leaves at dawn. Thorin has the map. Look after Bilbo, would you?"

Then Gandalf turned and left the hobbit hole quickly.

Cassie was in tears, not even noticing that Gandalf and Balin had left, confused and shocked. "Wh-What is going on!?"

She didn't notice how it happened, but, suddenly, she was sitting in Dwalins lap, his arms around her waist, (an interesting position considering that she WAS a head taller than him) while Thorin brushed at her tears with his hands.

"Easy, lassie." Dwalin murmered in his throaty voice. "We have a lot to tell you."

They took turns telling her about edwins, the tattoos and what they meant. How she would need their touch. She vowed she had never heard Dwalin speak so much ever before, even in the movies!

"So I'm an…an edwin?"

Dwalin grunted an affirmative.

"And if I don't have body-contact with you guys, I get to be in crippling pain." She stated this time, her voice sounding dryly cynical. "Not exactly how I figured I'd be helping on this little quest."

Thorin shook his head. "There is more to it than that, if I remember correctly." He looked out the little round window that faced out towards the dirt path lined with flowers. "But you need sleep."

She sighed and let her chin drop to her chest. "Agreed. Thorin, you know that bookbag…um….that satchel-thing I brought with me?"

Thorin arched an eyebrow at her, but nodded.

"Would you please bring it to me with some water? I'd get it myself but—''

"—but you're not going anywhere, lassie." Dwalin said gruffly, trying to sound humorous, but his eyes as he looked at Thorin were troubled.

Thorin snarled a little himself, swearing that this would be the only time he would be fetching things, and went to retrieve her bag and a glass of water from the hobbits kitchens. When he returned, he watched with hidden interest as she pulled a strange blue container out of her black bag that seemed to have a bunch of little flaps that could open. Inside were strange little shapes, small ovals and circles. She shook out some of those shapes into her hand then, before he could do anything, popped them into her mouth and took a drink.

"What was that!?" Thorin growled.

"Don't worry," she soothed after taking another drink of water. "They're my pills. They make me sleep." She scrunched her nose in thought then continued; " Think medicine in small little capsules"

"Medicine to make you sleep?" Thorin asked, looking, if possible even more alarmed. His look of alarm, however, quickly became stern. "Why on earth would you need such a thing!?"

"Because I can't sleep without them." She answered, then winced, speaking to herself. "Come to think of it, that's going to be a problem once I run out."

Thorin looked like he wanted to dig deeper, but took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Very well. We'll discuss this tomorrow morning. Sleep. Be sure to wake us if something pains you."

Then Thorin blew out the candles light.

But the Lost King from under the Mountain did not go to sleep that night. Instead, he sat in a chair infront of the round, hobbit window, watching the moonlight, his chin resting in his hands, thinking on the days events. _`I come here for the burglar and become the caretaker of an edwin!`_ he thought in awe. `_But how am I supposed to take her on this journey!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**AN: I'm posting these chapters one after the other. Tee hee ;P. Remember, I've had this fic for about three years.**

She awoke the next morning still wrapped in Dwalins strong arms while Fili and Kili were both staring at them. The sight of the two younger dwarves so close to her face made her jump in surprise and she "eep"ed, jerking back.

The movement awakened Dwalin instantly, who tightened his arms around her waist then glared and snarled at the two brothers in warning.

"Are you well?" Kili asked Cassie, his eyes flicking from her to Dwalin then back to her again.

And again, Dwalin growled a little. "She's fine, laddies, now off with you!" As Fili and Kili darted off, Dwalin stretched the best he could while she was till on his lap (_which wasn't much_) then the warrior-dwarf gently ran his hands down her sides. "Does anything hurt?"

She shook her head no, blinking wearily at him, yawning widely and letting her head loll back on his shoulder. Then her eyes widened as she realized their position.

"Dwalin?"

He grunted.

"Did I sleep on you all night?"

Another grunt.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes."

"You know, this isn't really…..um…..proper."

Another grunt; this one which she took to mean as `_it doesn't matter_` because his arms tightened around her waist.

Then Thorin walked in, carrying two plates of food. "You both need to eat." He said gruffly.

"Has Bilbo woken up yet?" Cassie asked, accepting the plate with a smile.

Thorin snorted. "Let the hobbit sleep. He would be of no use to us anyways, all he would be is a burden."

"You don't know that." Cassie said meekly, examining the food on her plate.

Thorin gave her a stern look. "He is a hobbit. He has no idea how to wield a sword or an axe or a bow."

"I heard hobbits are excellent at throwing stones." She mentioned, picking up a grape and popping it in her mouth.

"As if a stone is going to do anything against a warg or an orc." Thorin scoffed. "He'll end up being nothing but baggage."

Cassie quietly looked down at her lap. "Like me?"

Thorin stopped.

"You'll not be a burden, lass." Dwalin said gruffly.

"The entire reason I came here was to go on the quest with you." Cassie admitted, still looking down at her plate. "But, all of a sudden, I realize just how little use I could be."

"No, it won't be easy." Thorin said firmly. "We will be traveling at a fairly fast pace, and there will probably be less food and rest than you are used to." Thorin began to pace the floor infront of them, his hands clasped behind his back. "We will face rain and wind and cold and unpleasantness." Here he stopped and looked up from the floor into her eyes. "But you will be safe, milady edwin. We will see to that. And once Erebor is reclaimed, you will be home with us, and you will live like a Queen. There will be diamonds to braid in your hair and rubies to grace your fingers."

Cassie had just forced herself to finish off a chicken leg (_after all, an army marches on its stomach_) and remembered that in the book 'The Hobbit' it had mentioned briefly how long-winded Thorin was. She debated the pros and cons of interrupting him as she munched on a roll, then decided that things would move along quicker if she interrupted him.

"I'm not too fond of diamonds, to be honest."

This stopped Thorin cold and he frowned at her, but before he could say anything, she pressed on. "Do the others know? About my being an edwin, I mean?"

"No, and I think it best that it stay that way." Thorin pressed. "The tale of the edwins is known to the younger generation, and the knowledge may cause…..undue excitement."

She frowned at him. "Undue excitement, how?"

"You chose the two of us to be your caretakers." Thorin began to explain. "You trusted us with your keeping. Those not chosen, if they knew of you, may become jealous and desperate and this could sow dissension among the ranks."

She groaned.

Immediately, Thorin and Dwalin tensed.

"Where does it hurt, lass?" Dwalin asked quickly.

She looked up in confusion.

"What? Oh! No, nothing hurts, it's just that I seriously think that I just made this quest about one-hundred times harder."

Just then the youngest of the dwarf party, Ori, stuck his head around the corner. "Um, excuse me, sirs, but the ponies are all ready."

Cassies eyes widened.

"Thank you, Ori." Thorin said gruffly. "Tell the others to ready themselves, we leave shortly."

Ori ducked out.

"Ponies….." Cassie mumbled to herself. "Oh dear. Are you sure they'll even be big enough for me to ride?" then she shook her head. "Nah, I'll just walk."

Dwalin and Thorin looked at each other.

"It will be a very long journey," Thorin told her. "You cannot walk the entire way without ruining your feet."

"I don't even have much practice in riding." She protested then put her head in her hands, careful of her glasses. "Ugh, I really didn't think this all out."

It was Thorins hands on her shoulders that made her look up into his stony eyes. "You have chosen up for your keepers, milady. Now trust us to do the job you have bestowed upon us. You will be well cared for."

She nodded, feeling her chest flood with warmth and a tentative smile filling her face. "Come then," Thorin said straightening. " you have time to wash your face quickly and grab your things, then we must go. My dwarves await us."

To say that the other dwarves (_aside from Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin_) were shocked that she was accompanying them was an understatement.

"Is this really wise?" Nori asked in a quiet voice, but Thorins glare was so fierce that he immediately began to stammer out apologies.

"Where's our burglar?" Ori asked, mounting his own pony.

"Still sleeping." Bofur laughed. "Shouldn't we wake him?"

"Let the hobbit sleep!" Thorin demanded. "We are not his nursemaids! I have left the contract there, if he does not wake in time he was not meant to come!"

But Cassie had suddenly stopped. "Where's Gandalf?"

"He said he had some business to look up." Dwalin said gruffly. "Up you go, lass."

"Wait." She held up one hand. "You mean he's _LEFT_ left?" This was serious. If Gandalf wasn't here, who would wake Bilbo up to come along!? And if Bilbo didn't come, who would find the One Ring!?

Dwalin put his hands on her waist. "Come on, lass."

"Wait, this isn't right. Let me go a moment." In such a hurry, she tripped over her own feet and almost went sprawling in the mud. If it hadn't been for Dwalin and Thorin being right next to her, she would have.

Quickly, she tore herself from their grip and rushed into the hobbits hole, shouting at the top of her lungs; "BILBO BAGGINS GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!"

It didn't take her long to find Bilbos room (_it was the only one with a hobbit-like lump under the covers and was the bedroom nearest to the kitchens.)_

Immediately, she pulled the blanket off of the lump, hoping to the heavens that hobbits at least wore underware to bed.

Her prayers were answered when she saw that the hobbit blinking up at her sleepily was wearing woolly long johns. "WAKE UP BILBO, WE'VE GOTTA GET GOING!"

She dropped the blanket and began to rifle through the hobbits drawers at top speed, grabbing a satchel she saw lying nearby and beginning to fill it up.

One pair of long-johns, two pair socks, a bunch of handkerchiefs, a pair of pants, two shirts, where did that hobbit keep his tobacco!?

"What on Earth are you doing!?" Bilbo exclaimed.

Her response was to throw a pair of pants, a shirt, and a waistcoat at him.

"These don't match!" The hobbit protested.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed Bilbo!" She found an extra pair of socks and stuffed them in the satchel.

Deciding he had enough clothes (_she didn't want the hobbit or his pony over-burdened after all_) she moved to his mantelpiece where she found his pipe and tobacco and stuck that in as well (_the addicts' gotta have his nicotine_) when she looked over at Bilbo, the hobbit was still standing there like a statue, his jaw in the vicinity of his knees.

This was ridiculous.

"BILBO, DRESS NOW!" she tried to put her fiercest in her voice, and it worked; the hobbit instantly began pulling on his clothes.

She spent a panicked moment looking for his shoes until she remembered that hobbits didn't wear shoes and face-palmed her forehead.

A sudden flash of pain in her side made her take in a deep breath, but pressing a palm to her side, she pushed it away. "I'll grab you an apple for breakfast, we'll see if we can get you something proper at an inne or something."

The poor hobbit looked absolutely scandalized at the thought of not having a proper breakfast, but she was already pushing him out the door, grabbing the burglar contract from the mantelpiece as she did so.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" she shouted. Some of the dwarves (mainly Thorin and Dwalin) were looking very frustrated. Even Nori was tapping one foot impatiently.

"But I, I haven't…..that is…..I'm not prepared to….." Bilbo stuttered.

Cassie simply shoved his satchel into his arms, then quickly made her way over to Thorin, biting her lip as she whispered; "Thorin ….."

The gentleness in the dwarf-kings eyes as opposed to the hostility he had first showed her when he had met her was such a change that she almost felt a little scared. It even seemed a little schizoid.

Her lowered his voice to a whisper as well. "Where, milady?"

"My side." She whispered back.

Instantly, both his hands were running along her sides, and she felt that same warmth entering into her body, the pain melting away.

She let out a breath of relief.

"Better?" Thorin asked lowly, and she noticed how CLOSE they were, how he pressed up against her body. She could feel his warmth.

Quickly, she stepped away. "Much, thanks."

"Allright, dwarves, let's go!"

**…MEANWHILE….**

The instant he left Bilbos Hobbit hole, Gandalf was on his way to Bree where he retrieved his horse from the Barlimans stables. Declining any wine, ale, or food, he was immediately off again, riding East and heading for Rivendell. It was no short distance, but wizards have ways of traveling fast, especially in extreme circumstances, and this was definitely an extreme circumstance.

So it was an exhausted and travel-worn Gandalf who finally came to Rivendell, the House of Lord Elrond, and immediately sought council with the Noldorian Lord.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**A Meeting With Lord Elrond**

**AN: Remember; EDWINS ARE MINE!**

**Grrr…..gr…..grrrrrrrr.**

"Gandalf, mellon-nin, how wonderful it is to see you again." The dark haired Noldorian Lord of Rivendell immediately went to embrace his old friend. "I did not foresee your coming."

"Yes, well, the circumstances indicated great haste."

The joyous smile on Elronds face was replaced with a comforting one. "Come, Mithrandir. Tell me what is wrong."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rivendell was an amazing place. The sound of sweet bird-song and trickling waters filled the air and the sweet fragrance of fresh water and honeysuckle blew on a warm breeze.

But it was more than just the atmosphere of Rivendell that soothed the soul, more than the graceful, curved ivory buildings and trickling fountains and greenery. It was the elvish grace and the power of Vilya that made this place a haven for all who were weary, and Gandalf drank in that peace as he seated himself across from Lord Elrond, a crystal glass of mirouver at his elbow.

"Tell me, Elrond," Gandalf said after taking a fortifying sip of mirouver. "What do you know of edwins?"

The Lord Elrond arched an elegant eyebrow, leaning back comfortably in his gracefully carved chair. "Edwins. There hasn't been one known of since the beginning days when Feanor first found one."

"And what exactly are Edwins?" Gandalf pressed.

"Extremely magical creatures, flame maidens. Women who, in a sense, hold all the power and spirit of Middle Earth." Elrond sat down his own glass of mirouver, leaning forward a little in his seat. "It is said, however, that they come not from Middle Earth, but from another realm entirely."

"And how do you know if someone is an Edwin?" Gandalf asked.

"There is a marking all Edwins have" Elrond informed. "Generally on their abdomens."

"The marking of a flame….." Gandalf cut in, almost to himself.

An air of shock and excitement, almost palpable, began to hum in Elronds whole being. The Noldorian elf leaned forward even more. "Gandalf…..you do not mean to say…..that you have found an Edwin!?"

Gandalf removed a long pipe from his cloak and began to fill it with tobacco. "I am not certain, although all signs have pointed to it."

Unable to contain his excitement, the normally controlled elf nearly leapt from his chair. "Where on Middle Earth did you find her!?"

"In a very small and curious region of Middle Earth known as the Shire." Gandalf informed, lighting his pipe with a flick of his fingers.

"The home of the perien, the "halflings"…..Elrond muttered, almost to himself. "None of my kindred ever thought to look there." He then looked back to Gandalf. "How is she? No, it is best if I examine her myself. She must be weary from the journey here. I hope you did not press her."

"I did not bring her with me." Gandalf said dryly and Elrond looked alarmed.

"Then where is she?"

"I left her with the hobbit and Thorin's company."

In a mili-second, Elronds face turned thunderous, anger and disbelief glaring on his face. Every muscle under his velvet robes tensed and, in that instant, he looked every inch the warrior who had been Gil-galads arms bearer; even Gandalf sat back a little.

"An EDWIN, Mithrandir, an EDWIN! You suspected she was one and yet, even with proof, you did not bring her to me and my people!"

"I saw no harm in letting her stay." Gandalf said with only a hint of sting in his words. "And she chose two in the company as her caretakers."

At this, Gandalf would not have been at all surprised if pure fire had shot out of the Keeper of Vilyas eyes. As it was, an unnatural wind was already swirling around the study.

"Only because she had no others to choose from! Had I or one of my people been there—"

"You understand more than I do, I believe, about how an edwins magic works." Gandalf cut in. "I myself am just now beginning to understand it, and there is still a great deal more I have yet to learn. Tell me, Lord Elrond, how does an Edwin choose her caretakers?"

"Has she been in pain?"

Gandalf's own bushy eyebrows drew down. "And why would she be in pain?"

Elrond spun on his heel yet again, his long, dark hair flying as he paced. "Edwins have a great magic hidden within them, as I'm sure you've guessed. But, like too much water in a cup, that power begins to overflow and harm the edwin herself, unless it is "siphoned off" so to speak, by her caretakers. She experiences "sudden pains" that are her magic pushing at the boundaries of her body, pains that are stopped when her caretakers touch the part of her where the power is "overflowing" soaking it into themselves and taking the pressure off of her. If the overflow is not dealt with, her pain will continue to increase until it kills her."

"And how does an edwin choose her caretakers?" Gandalf asked, his grey eyes concerned.

"It is partly instinctual, partly subconscious, and even a partly conscious decision." Elrond answered. "An Edwin chooses a Caretaker based on their ability to protect and provide for her; food on her table, warmth, comfort, that siphoning off of the pressure."

"All these things Thorin and Dwalin can provide for her." Gandalf said calmly, blowing another puff of smoke.

Again, the Lord Elrond ceased pacing, his eyebrows furrowing. "Thorin? Thors son!? Gandalf, this is madness! A dwarf is not a proper caretaker for an edwin! Thor's mind was overcome by gold-sickness in the end. You know this."

"Do not make the son pay for the sins of the Father." Gandalf said gravely. "You know this as well, Elrond, else you never would have adopted Estel as your own, but we have more to discuss then just her choice of caretakers. I need more information, Elrond."

Elrond scowled. "You should have brought her here, Mithrandir."

Gandalf continued as if he hadn't heard the last sentence. "What continues to bother me is the fact of how everyone who knows that she is an edwin seems to become instantly protective. It does not seem natural. Thorins opinion of her changed in the blink of an eye once he learned what she was. This unsettled me, and now that I see that you, as well, are almost ready to charge out of your lands to go and find her, it bothers me even more."

"You think my mind to be addled by some spell!?"

"I do not know what to think, I know only that all of a sudden this young woman is causing every male she seems to meet to feel overprotective of her, and that does not seem natural!"

The Lord of Rivendell turned his back to the Grey Wizard. "She is an Edwin, Gandalf—"

"—a creature I have never heard of until she turned up in the Shire!" Gandalf retorted, standing up as well.

"Do you mean to say—" Elrond whirled around to stare his friend straight in the eye. "—that you do NOT feel protective of her? That you think that I and those dwarves you speak of have been hoodwinked?!"

"Oh, but I do feel protective of her….." Gandalf admitted, his voice low but firm and powerful. "And that in itself is a warning to me."

"What, that she needs care?!"

"No, that I want to care for her despite the fact that she could very well be an enemy is a clear sign of danger! She seemingly appears out of nowhere with a knowledge of things before they happen, small as those foretellings' have been as of yet"

The Lord Elrond took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We are both angered, old friend. Let us take some time apart to breathe and center ourselves. I will send messengers to go and retrieve the Edwin."

"—you still mean to take her?" Gandalf asked.

"I mean to bring her to Rivendell where she will be cared for properly!" Elrond countered. "Food, warmth, safety, comfort, I told you that she will need these things, Gandalf."

"You wish to be one of her caretakers….." Gandalf said flatly. When Elrond said nothing to this effect, Gandalf cleared his throat. "Very well, I can see that our conversation is at an end. If I may ask for the use of your library, I would be very grateful."

"Of course." Elrond said, obviously trying to gather himself. He waved a hand and, as if hovering nearby and waiting for a cue, another tall, dark haired elf appeared. "Lindir will show you to my books." And with that, Gandalf left the study, leaving a very pensive elvan Lord behind him.

However, the Lord Elrond Half-elvan waited only a few moments before exploding into action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**AN: One more chapter and then all the pre-written chapters will be posted. **

**I seriously think this whole thing needs re-done, but here it goes. **

**PLEASE GIVE ME CRITIQUE AND SUGGESTIONS!**

**THORIN AND DWALIN**

It seemed that Thorin and Dwalin took their roles as "caretakers" seriously…..VERY seriously. Infact, it was beginning to feel a little like she was a prisoner. They were only in the third hour of traveling (_Bilbo had just stopped complaining_) and Thorin and Dwalin were riding their ponies, flanking her on either side and acting a little…..jumpy? Was that the word she wanted to use? If she even scratched her nose, the two dwarves were instantly on alert, asking in whispers if she was alright, if something hurt. She had tried slowing her pace as to drop back from them and join some of the other dwarves but Thorin, ever shrewd, had stopped that immediately with one strong calloused hand on her shoulder (he was taller than her when he was sitting on a pony) given her the stony glare, and asked very quietly and very sternly just what she thought she was doing.

"I just thought I'd walk with some of the others, that's all." She whispered back, exasperated. She even threw her hands up in the air for good measure.

"You know one of us must always be near you." Thorin said sternly, glaring at her.

"Trust me, if something hurts, I'll just be a hop, skip and a jump away!

Thorin growled—he actually GROWLED—at her. It sent a shiver up her spine, not an unpleasant one, and she fell silent, acquiescing.

"We're just looking after you, lass." Dwalin said gruffly, putting a hand on the back of her neck, and the party continued on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**FILI, KILI, AND BALIN**

"What do you think they were talking about last night?" Kili leaned in and whispered to his brother.

"I don't know." Fili replied, adjusting his ponys course, his eyes focused on the trio at the head of their party. "I honestly didn't think Uncle would let her come."

"Well, it's a good thing she has us to look after her." Kili put in sagely.

Fili looked at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. "It's kind of hard to look after her when she's up there."

"Why is she up there with them anyway?" Kili asked petulantly. "We can protect her just as well as they can. And besides, if something attacks us, she's right at the front." Fili shrugged, saying nothing as he considered this.

"Who do you think she'll sleep next to tonight?" Kili pressed.

"Probably Uncle and Dwalin." Fili answered.

Just then, Balin rode up beside the two of them. "I think the two of you had best let her be, lads. Thorin and Dwalin have things in hand."

"Why did they let her come, Balin?" Fili asked. He loved his Uncle dearly, but it was Balin and Dwalin whom he really confided in. "I really didn't think they would."

Balin was silent for a moment, his face pensive. "Because she needs them."

"For what?" Kili put in.

"Never you mind."

"Why is it such a secret?"

Balin gave him a stern glare. "It's none of your business, Kili, and I advise you to let her be."

"What can they do that we can't!?"

Fili, deciding that his brother was being far too childish then normal, reached over and hit him in the back of the head.

"HEAH!"

"Stop it, Kili."

The dark-haired princeling fell into an undignified pout.

Fili, however, drew Balins attention to him with a simple hand movement. "Kili did bring up a good point, though, Balin. Why is she upfront where she could be hit first if we are attacked?"

Balin looked as if he hadn't considered this. "You have a point at that, lad, although I doubt there will be any trouble just yet, we're still in the Shire."

Fili gave a growl very like his Uncle Thorin and Balin looked shrewdly at him.

`_What's this_?` the old dwarf lord pondered to himself. `_Another caretaker for her, perhaps?_` He then looked over to the still petulant Kili. `_Or another complication?_` "I'll let him know, lad." Balin tried to soothe the younger Princeling. "You have to be careful when talking to your Uncle."

Fili just gave a curt nod.

Kili, however, let out a huge guaffaw. "That's one way of putting it."

This time it was Balin who whacked him over the head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DORI, ORI, NORI**

"Do you think she's nice?" Oris quiet voice asked timidly as he rode in-between his two brothers, his eyes on the young woman at the front of the line with Thorin and Dwalin.

Nori shrugged, gazing fondly at his littlest brother. "I don't know, Ori, she seems to be, if a little clumsy." The brown haired dwarf smiled at the memory of the young woman tripping over her own feet several times the night before.

"Do you really think she's a witch?" Ori asked, trying desperately to sound brave.

"I doubt it, lad." Dori put in. "Mister Gandalf said she wasn't, didn't he? And he would know, being a wizard and all." The white haired Dori examined his little brother with a critical eye. Both Dori and Nori thought that they're youngest brother-at the age of sixty—was far too young to be going on a quest to reclaim Erebor, especially with a dragon involved. But their Father had been adamant.

Dori's frown deepened at the memory of their Fathers words;

-_flashbac_k-

_"It's high time that lad became a dwarf!" Bori, the Father of Dori, Ori, and Nori raged at his two sons Dori and Nori. "He is no longer a beardling to hide behind his Mothers apron strings!"_

_"Father," Nori tried to reason, holding out a calming hand. "The Quest to reclaim Erebor will be very dangerous. We still don't know how we will defeat the worm Smaug, or what will happen along the way."_

_"Ori's too gentle-like, Father." Dori put in. "He'd be safer here at home."_

_"WHERE HE WILL CONTINUE TO BE WEAK!" Bori raged, waving his cane in the air. The old dwarf had lost his leg during Smaugs attack on Erebor and was even angrier that he could not come along on the quest, knowing full well that he would hold everybody up and be a liability. This, however, only served to fuel his rage at his youngest son._

_"IT IS AN HONOR TO SERVE OUR KING THORIN!" Bori continued. "Those fools in our council don't have half the guts that he does!"_

_Dori hid a long-suffering sigh. Their Fathers rants on the dwarvish council were always long and bitter. He believed that their council had become weak and—although he would not say it to his proud Father, Dori and Nori were inclined to agree, which was why they had agreed to join Thorins company. Now, however, their Father was insisting that his youngest, the gentle Ori, go as well._

_Ori was not a warrior, like his brothers. He preferred the more quiet pursuits of reading, drawing, and marbles. None of these hobbies endeared him to his Father, the brash Bori._

_"Father," Dori tried to object again when another, quiet voice cut through._

_"I will go." There in the doorway with his big brown eyes and sandy blonde hair stood Ori himself, his hands clutched in his fists at his sides._

_Nori and Dori winced._

_"You see!" their Father exclaimed. "The boys' not worthless after all!"_

_ ~end flashback~_

So Ori had come, even though both Dori and Nori had tried to talk him out of it. But at least (they had thought on the bright side) it got their littlest and very gentle brother away from their Fathers bitter rages, and the two brothers had made a pact to protect their younger brother.

Now Ori was chewing on his lower lip, a sure sign that he was deep in thought.

"What is it, lad?" Nori prodded gently.

"Well...do you think she'd like some flowers?"

Nori and Doris eyes just about popped out of their heads.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BOFUR, BILBO**

"I just can't believe I'm doing this!" Bilbo exclaimed for about the ten-millionth time and Bofur rolled his eyes.

The toymaker was the only one who would actually ride next to the hobbit, a rather tedious undertaking since he hadn't stopped complaining. But Bofur actually still felt bad for the little guy and so was riding with him to keep him company.

"—and what on Middle Earth are they THINKING bringing her along on a quest like this, it's not SAFE!"

Now Bofur settled back in his saddle, linking his hands behind his head. "Well, now, I don't know about that." Here Bilbo glared at him. "She's got thirteen hale and hearty dwarves here to protect her, and a very crafty burgular as well." Here Bofur dropped a wink to the flustered hobbit, amused when he blushed.

"Still….." Bilbo protested. "She needs to sleep in a soft bed."

"Well, we'll be spending the night at the Prancing Pony in Bree in a few days, so she'll have a soft bed then." Bofur said. "And, anyways, I believe we can make her comfortable enough."

"I don't know WHY on Middle Earth I had to be dragged along—"

Here Bofur sighed and said just a little sharply. "Come, now, Bilbo Baggins, you're with us now, so you'd best make the best of it." And Bofur patted him congenially on the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BIFUR, BOMBUR, GLOIN, OIN**

Oin frowned thoughtfully as the company rode on, fingering his fancy ear trumpet and wondering. Just the very fact that his King Thorin had allowed the young human woman to accompany them was puzzling. Did she have some strange talent or skill that only Gandalf and King Thorin were aware of?

The dwarven healer fingered his bags of herbs and remedies, wondering if they would even need to be used and hoping that they would not.

Vaguely, he became aware that Gloin was saying something but was unable to tell what (_it sounded something like 'hoods' and 'braideys_').

The almost deaf healer, put his ear trumpet up to his ear. "What was that?"

"I said, that the woods are no place for a lady." Gloin reiterated loudly.

Bifur grunted. The poor dwarf could hardly speak at all anymore, and even then it was only in brief Khazad. Of course, that was probably due to the axe head embedded in his skull.

"Well, Thorin has his reasons, I'm sure." Oin reassured.

"I'd certainly like to know what they are." Gloin grumbled.

Bifur grunted in what everyone assumed was agreement, and Bombur let out a huge burp before lamenting on the lack of food for the past hour


End file.
